


(over)indulgence

by ahegaojoong



Series: phantasia [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Breeding, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Going to Hell, Lent, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Multiple Orgasms, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, What The Fuck Do I Even Call This, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaojoong/pseuds/ahegaojoong
Summary: “Dick, Donghunnie,” Yuchan repeated, circling the island to pick up the cloth. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and began to blot at the sleeve a bit too aggressively“What about dick?” Donghun asked, plucking the cloth out of his hands and spreading it over the mess on the countertop.“I’m giving it up for Lent,” the younger declared, puffing out his chest and his lips.Donghun’s eyebrows shot halfway up to his hairline, and he stared at his boyfriend, mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief. He broke off eye contact after a few seconds to glance over at Junhee, who simply shrugged helplessly.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: phantasia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001541
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: leviathanfest





	(over)indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #19: messy breeding with tentacles!! 
> 
> this is so late im so sorry

Yuchan marched into the kitchen with Junhee and five Trader Joe’s bags full to bursting in tow. He dumped them unceremoniously onto the island countertop. Donghun jerked his bowl of cereal to the side to avoid a zucchini that went rolling out of one of the bags— some of the milk sloshed over the edge and onto his palms, and he scowled at his boyfriend.

“Dick, _”_ the youngest announced with a grand gesture, eyes wide with his mouth spread into a toothy grin _._

“What?” Donghun pouted, bringing his hand up to his face and attempting to suck the milk out of his sleeve where it had absorbed into the fabric.

“Fuckin’ nasty ass— here—,” Junhee wrinkled his nose at him and shuffled over to the sink. He dampened a cloth and tossed it to Donghun. He didn’t move to catch it, and it fell to the floor with a sad, wet _slap._ He looked down at it mournfully and let out a low whine.

_“Dick,_ Donghunnie,” Yuchan repeated, circling the island to pick up the cloth. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and began to blot at the sleeve a bit too aggressively.

“What _about_ dick?” Donghun asked, plucking the cloth out of his hands and spreading it over the mess on the countertop.

“I’m giving it up for Lent,” the younger declared, puffing out his chest and his lips. 

Donghun’s eyebrows shot halfway up to his hairline, and he stared at his boyfriend, mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief. He broke off eye contact after a few seconds to glance over at Junhee, who simply shrugged helplessly.

“Since when are you Catholic?” asked Donghun. He scooped up a spoonful of cereal and met Yuchan’s gaze quizzically. 

“Since when are you a cop?” Yuchan retorted, scrunching his face up into a teasing pout.

Donghun deadpanned and pulled the spoon out of his mouth with an unnecessarily loud _slurp._ Yuchan looked at him in a vaguely disgusted manner.

“I don’t _have_ to be Catholic,” he explained, “just overindulgent.”

“And we all know that this bitch,” he continued, popping his thumbs up to point towards his beaming smile, “overindulges in cock.”

Donghun choked on a mouthful of cereal. Junhee stumbled over, pink in the face himself, and thumped him on the back.

“A sabbatical of sluttery, if you will,” the youngest declared, “one that our darling Junhee agreed to join me on!” 

Donghun whipped around so fast that the tiny ponytail atop his head smacked Junhee in the nose.

“You _what?”_

“He’s right,” Junhee avoided both the question and Donghun’s puppy-dog eyes, “we _do_ have a lot of sex…”

“You say that like it’s a _bad_ thing!” their eldest complained. Junhee just shrugged helplessly. 

“You’d deprive me of dick just for some sugar from our baby,” Donghun despaired, twisting in his chair and snaking the fingers on his left hand around Junhee’s belt loops. He thumped his head against his boyfriend’s midriff.

“And Yuchannie,” he continued, voice muffled against the soft corded cotton of Junhee’s sweater, “I cannot believe you expect me to live like this.”

“Stop being so whiny,” Yuchan chided, moving closer to the pair. He ruffled Donghun’s hair then busied himself by unpacking their groceries, businesslike.

“And besides,” he continued, “it’s only forty days.”

_“Forty?”_

* * *

“I am _suffering,”_ Donghun announced as he flopped forward onto one of the gigantic plush bean bags in the lobby of Byeongkwan’s dance studio.

It was two hours before class was scheduled to start, but Donghun almost always arrived early to hang out with his friends. 

“I can imagine,” Byeongkwan drawled, bending over against the checkout counter and resting his chin in his hand. He watched, bemused grin tugging at his lips, as Donghun rubbed his nose into the navy fabric and let out a frustrated noise that was half-groan, half-shriek.

“Doesn’t that smell bad?” the younger asked. Donghun kicked his legs up and let them flop back against the floor gracelessly in lieu of responding. 

“It smells like people musk. Donghun dreams of sweaty sex,” he replied miserably.

“Don’t speak in third person, you freak,” Byeongkwan muttered, “also. Nasty. Nasty boy.” 

He peered down through the glass of the counter to inspect the stacks of aromatherapeutic oils and aphrodisiac elixirs. He crouched down behind it and grabbed a grey metal lock box with Donghun’s signature scrawled across the top. He sat it on the counter, dialed in the code, and flipped it open. He counted five bottles.

“I need to restock from you soon,” he said, selecting three bottles then crouching down to unlock the cabinet and nestled them between the others. 

“No,” Donghun whined, “don’t wanna make shit for everyone else to get laid while I sit with my dick as dry as bone.”

“Don’t be such a bitch,” Byeongkwan replied drily. Donghun pushed himself up and whipped his head around to face his friend with an indignant huff. 

“I am _valid,”_ Donghun insisted. Byeongkwan scoffed. 

“Hyung, can I remind you of something?” 

“If it’s that you’re getting to have hot, sweaty sex with your husband every night, you don’t need to remin-”

“You’re literally in your last year of sorcery. You’re a fucking wizard. You can do magic.” Donghun blinked at Byeongkwan.

“Yes?” he said. “And?”

“You make and sell love potions.”

“They’re not love potions, they’re enhanced aphrodisiac—” 

_“You can do sex magic, Donghun,”_ Byeongkwan emphasized.

“I’m not using _sex magic_ on my boyfriends without their con—”

“Dildos _exist,_ hyung! Enchant one or some shit!” 

“That is _not_ the same thi—”

“What about summoning something?” Sehyoon’s voice scared the both of them as it floated down the stairs followed by the swift, gentle thuds of his footsteps against the carpet as he descended from their shared apartments above the studio. He flashed Byeongkwan a quick, fond smile, then turned his attention back to Donghun.

“Succubi exist, right? That’s a thing… yeah?” Sehyoon asked, only a tiny bit hesitant.

Sehyoon, like Junhee, was not a magic-user. However, _unlike_ Junhee, Sehyoon’s degree program had required him to take several courses through the School of Magick. That was actually how he and Donghun had met and became friends— they had suffered through both History of Occultic Art and Modern Occultic Art together— and so he knew a bit more about magic than the average Joe— or, in any case, the average Byeongkwan.

Donghun sat with his mouth hanging open stupidly for a few moments before relaxing and flopping back down onto the beanbag.

“Am I really _that_ desperate?” he asked the plush glumly.

“Oh, hyung,” Byeongkwan replied fondly, rounding the counter and perching himself on the edge of the beanbag, “you absolutely are.”

He gave Donghun a pat on the butt.

“Or if you aren’t yet, you absolutely will be. It’s only day fifteen.”

Donghun heaved a sigh into the plush, and Byeongkwan gave him another sympathetic ass pat as Sehyoon’s shoulders shook with silent laughter.

* * *

Getting his hands on the paper spellbook to do the… ceremony… was objectively one of the most humiliating moments of Donghun’s life, ranking above the time he gave a full class presentation with toilet paper stuck to his foot but below his initial love confession to Yuchan, which had involved a half-cooked corndog and the Heimlich maneuver.

It was _supposed_ to be in the _tiny_ Sexuality section of the school’s dedicated Library of Magick, but it hadn’t been properly catalogued, so it was sandwiched firmly between two dusty old love tomes in the Potions section instead. It was a small tome bound in buttery, velvety red leather, and the pages were a thick, worn parchment printed with deep black ink. Now, it rested in the center of a circle of runes sketched in chalk on the hardwood floor of the master bedroom in their apartment. 

And Donghun was standing above the array, clad only in one of Yuchan’s oversized sweatshirts, nervously chewing on the end of his wand with a buttplug nestled snugly in his ass to keep him prepared for— whatever he was about to summon.

Sure, he’d read the description in the text before he’d selected this _specific_ concubus— but one can only gain so much from a blurb touting the pleasures of a creature with “the limbs of ten men and the skills of ten thousand.”

Donghun rocked his weight back and forth from the balls to the heels of his feet, ignoring the quick zaps and jolts of pleasure that the plug sent up his spine. He was hard and breathing a little heavily— the worn fabric on the inside of the sweatshirt brushed against his cockhead and he shivered.

He pulled his wand out of his mouth and let his teeth close against his bottom lip.

_“Alright,”_ he thought, _“let’s do this thing.”_

He waved his wand in a short but complex pattern over the array, then sucked in his breath and stepped aside, equally horny and terrified.

An inky black mass bubbled up from within the spine of the book, _thick_ and oily. It swelled out and up, engulfing the spellbook within seconds and quickly grew to about the height and width of his shoulders. After a few moments, it stilled, swaying back and forth in its spot. 

A single, slim tendril of the dark flesh sprouted out of the side of the concubus. It stretched towards Donghun, slow and hesitant. It stopped about five inches away from his chest and twisted to the side, seeming almost curious.

Donghun nodded. It twisted again, a wordless question. 

“Yes,” Donghun whispered.

The tendril drifted forward, reaching up and tracing along his jawline. It left a thin residue in its track— it was cool against his skin.

The monster moved closer to him with slow, deliberate purpose. More tendrils sprouted from its main body, which seemed to get thinner as they lengthened and grew more defined. 

Its flesh was a mottled, shiny black and purple, with bloodred suckers adorning the bottom side of each tentacle. Two of the tentacles were slightly bigger and longer than the others, and each had a bulb at the tip rather than tapering off as the smaller ones did. Small slits decorated the tip of each bulb. A clear violet _substance_ dripped from them. 

The similarity to a cockhead dripping precum wasn’t lost on Donghun— and his mouth went dry at the sight, eyes fixing on a drop of the slick oozing out and rolling down the side of the tentacle.

One of the smaller appendages wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled slightly, putting just enough pressure to get him to take a step closer— 

And then suddenly he was suspended midair, tentacles wrapped around his thighs and biceps and one _tight_ around his midriff, snaked up underneath Yuchan’s sweatshirt, two more trying insistently to tug it off of him.

“No, no, leave it on—” he protested, straining helplessly and clenching his jaw when he felt an appendage tracing against the inside of his right thigh, the suckers pulling against the sensitive skin there, drawing blood to the surface.

The tentacle dropped from the sweatshirt and fell to wrap around Donghun’s cock, tight and warm, and he opened his mouth in a deep moan that was cut off by one of the cocks pressing in against his tongue. He moaned around it, swallowing once and shuddering at the sickly-sweet taste of the ooze. It was thicker than human precum and Donghun was struck with how fucking _insane_ this whole idea, this whole _endeavor_ was.

That thought was lost on him when he felt the plug in his ass twist and turn and _thrust_ in and out of his hole, too short to do anything but just barely graze against his prostate, and Donghun wanted to _cry_ when it twisted in time with the tentacle jerking up and down his shaft.

He whined needily, wiggling his hips back in an effort to get the concubus to do _anything_ more. It pulled the plug out just slightly— just enough to stretch his hole. He shuddered and he felt the creature do the same. A gush of slick fell against his tongue.

Suddenly, he was empty. He ran his tongue against the bottom of the cock— felt the suckers pulse against his tongue— and nearly screamed with relief when the other thrust up inside him. It tilted him forward, held him so that his spine was curved, pushing his ass up to present him to the empty bedroom. He was clothed but he felt _open_ and _exposed_ and— full, so fucking _full,_ his fists opening and closing helplessly as the monster moved inside of him, dragged against his insides slow and delicious.

He didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear the footfalls against the floor, didn’t hear the boards squeak or the hinge squeal— he only heard the deep timbre of Yuchan’s voice.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ his voice split open the silence of the room and Donghun _whined,_ eyes drifting hazily over to the door, red-rimmed with tears.

The pair had arrived home early— _hours_ early— way before Donghun had expected his _encounter_ to be over.

This was… humiliating. 

And with the sweet slick coating his throat and the thick appendage splitting him open from behind, he couldn’t think beyond how badly he wanted this— and wanted _them._

Junhee had his arm slung around Yuchan’s shoulders, the casual effect ruined by the skin of his knuckles turning stark white from how tightly he was gripping his boyfriend.

_“Yeah,”_ Junhee agreed, “yeah. Yeah.”

Yuchan slipped out of Junhee’s grasp and stepped towards Donghun slowly, gaze dark and almost predatory. The tentacle thrust deeper, and Donghun jerked, his eyes rolling back in his head before fluttering shut. The _texture_ of the suckers, the way they bumped along against his prostate with each movement— he felt like he was going insane, and having them both _looking_ at him like that, like he was an oasis in the middle of the desert— he needed more. He needed _them._

The concubus knew, somehow, at that second; it knew to pull its cock back out of Donghun’s mouth so he could croak out a tiny little choked-off, _“Please,_ baby— my babies— _please.”_

A string of spit and purple slick connected his lips to the cockhead, glistening in the light. Yuchan’s eyes locked into it, then traced along to Donghun’s face and down his front. He stepped forward, bolder now. 

“Is our Hunnie such a needy little _slut_ that he couldn’t go— what— not even three weeks without having us?”

Donghun _whimpered_ , a pitiful little sound that was cut off when the tentacle shot forward, circled his lips gently, and slipped back in between them without warning. He nodded, peering up at Yuchan with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

The tentacle kept fucking him at a slow, steady pace, gently rocking him back and forth. A gush of warm slick pulsed into his hole; he shuddered at the heat of it, at the warm shocks against his prostate. 

Junhee was behind him, suddenly— Donghun hadn’t noticed when he’d approached— and was tracing long, thin fingers up his spine over the fabric of the sweatshirt. He scratched gently when he reached the skin of Donghun’s neck, then tugged at his hair. Donghun keened, arching his back to try to chase the touch. Junhee smiled. He carded his fingers through the curls at the base of Donghun’s skull and tugged again, hard this time— he moaned louder, the sound still muffled by the limb pressing down hard against his tongue. 

He could feel spit mixing with the monster’s slick and dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin.

Yuchan dragged his thumb through the mess, then brought it to his lips and licked it off.

 _“Mmm._ He looks good, don’t you think?” He asked Junhee, tone low, predatory. 

Donghun let out a little whimper that crescendoed into a moan when the tentacle thrust forward once, pushing his face right up against the bulge in Yuchan’s jeans. He nuzzled at the rough fabric as best as he could with the concubus’ limbs constricting his movement. 

“Damn good,” Junhee agreed, palming at the soft flesh of Donghun’s ass and admiring the way that his hole clenched tightly around the thick appendage. He let his hand slide across his boyfriend’s smooth skin over onto the tentacle, then palmed at it, marveling at the coolness of it. He traced a finger around one of the suckers and the creature _shuddered,_ full-bodied, its free tentacles twitching in what looked to be pure pleasure. 

The thicker appendages— the ones stuffing Donghun full on both ends— pulsed, and _light_ moved up from its core, sending waves of glowing red along the tentacles 

And Donghun _wailed,_ thrashed madly in the creature’s grasp for a moment before stilling— cum splattered the floor beneath him, stark milky white against the deep brown wooden floorboards. He went limp; tentacles shot up to support his chest and neck.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Junhee breathed, eyes wide. He let his hand fall off of the tentacle and began palming himself through his jeans, shameless. 

The breeding tentacles withdrew from his mouth and hole with two truly filthy noises, which were immediately overpowered by Donghun’s breath sawing in and out of his slack mouth with loud, pathetic whines on every labored exhale. 

_“Nooo,”_ he wailed, arching his back, hating the feeling of sudden emptiness. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he let his head loll to the side as his hole clenched pathetically at nothing. 

“Wasn’t that enough for you, hyung?” Yuchan asked, low and quiet. Junhee used his free hand to reach over and spread Donghun’s asscheeks apart; he bit his lip and barely held in a groan at the sight of the thick purple, creamy slick dribbling out of his hole. Donghun wiggled his hips pitifully, mind blank and body aching with the desire to just be _full_ again. The tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped to the floor, loud in the near-silent room.

Yuchan grabbed Donghun’s chin and gently tilted his head up towards him. Donghun refused to meet his eyes.

Junhee traced the path of the slick with his thumb, then pushed some back into Donghun, watching with rapt fascination as his boyfriend’s body welcomed the intrusion— he was warm and tight. Junhee groaned and dragged the heel of his hand along the length of his now-hard cock.

Yuchan knelt down in front of Donghun in an attempt to meet his gaze; Donghun looked away once more.

“Donghunnie, baby,” Yuchan cooed, “look at me, sweetheart.”

Donghun’s big brown eyes slowly floated over to meet Yuchan’s, his gaze still hazy.

“I think we’re going to have to tap out,” the younger continued, cupping Donghun’s cheek gently.

A flash of panic shot through the elder’s gaze, and a swift intake of breath broke Yuchan’s focus away from Donghun; he snapped his gaze up to Junhee, who was looking at him with a mixture of rage, agony, and helplessness in his gaze.

Yuchan smirked.

“Tap out of _abstinence,_ idiot,” he continued. 

Junhee breathed an audible sigh of relief.

“Are you too tired for us, sweetheart?” Yuchan asked Donghun, saccharine.

Donghun shook his head violently, locks of sweaty hair knocking gently against his temples.

“No, _no,_ need you, don’t leave,” he babbled; he went to reach toward his boyfriend, but the concubus stopped him, wrapping tentacles around his wrists and bringing them around to rest at his lower back. Frustration bubbled up in his chest and more tears fell from his eyes in spite of himself.

“I wanna fuck him,” Junhee breathed, still playing with both himself and Donghun’s hole.

_“Please,”_ Donghun begged, “I want you both, please, _fuck me.”_

Junhee looked over to Yuchan; their eyes met over Donghun’s lithe frame, pupils blown wide, the air between them thick with desire.

Yuchan nodded.

“You first,” he said. Donghun whimpered.

Junhee breathed an audible sigh of relief, then reached down, undid his zipper, and pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to release his aching cock. He stepped closer to Donghun. The concubus gently readjusted the elder, spreading his legs so that Junhee could settle comfortably between them.

Junhee pushed his spidery hands up under the shirt, grabbed Donghun’s hips, and thrust in deep without warning, groaning deeply. Donghun choked out a moan

“Is it too much, sweetheart?” Yuchan asked. Donghun shook his head furiously, trying and failing to shove himself back against Junhee’s hips onto his cock. Junhee stood there, still except for the trembling in his legs, ignoring the deep need to _move_ until— 

“Of course it’s not. Slut,” Yuchan spat, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down without hesitation or grace. His cock strained against his boxers, the fabric darkened by a spot of precum leaking from the head. 

Junhee bucked his hips; even with the concubus supporting them, the weight behind the thrust sent Donghun forward right up against Yuchan’s erection. He let his jaw go slack and mouthed at the hard line of the shaft through the thin fabric. Yuchan’s hand flew up and tangled in his hair, then jerked him away, _hard,_ and Donghun felt like he was going to cry again if he couldn’t taste him soon— 

“Patience, baby, patience,” Yuchan cooed, using his other hand to free himself from his underwear. He loosened his grip on Donghun’s hair, let his face fall down against his cock. He rubbed the head along Donghun’s cheek, watching with amusement as he nuzzled at it in an attempt to lick it, rub his lips on it, do anything to _taste._

Junhee thrust forward again. Donghun’s lips fell open in a wanton moan, and Yuchan took the initiative to feed him his cock, slow and steady. Donghun’s needy noises turned grateful as the member slid past his lips into his warm, wet mouth.

“That’s it,” Yuchan breathed, “that’s better, isn’t it, sweetheart?”

He felt _incredible,_ pliant and wanting under their fingertips, laving his tongue along the underside of Yuchan’s cock and clenching hot and wet around Junhee.

“We’ve got you,” said Yuchan, “just let us take care of you, yeah?”

Then Junhee set the pace, rocking into Donghun deep and slow and steady, pushing him gently back and forth, his cock dragging against his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his core. He took Yuchan into his throat easily, and thought idly through the haze of sex that the concubus’ cum must have had a muscle relaxer in it.

For a while they just stayed like that, rocking together, the only sounds their heavy breathing and groans.

“Holy _fuck,_ you feel good, hyung,” Junhee moaned, loud and unapologetic as always. Donghun hummed, and Yuchan hissed at the vibrations around his cock. A thin tentacle snaked its way up the back of Junhee’s leg and down between his legs, where it split into two at the tip; one side went to fondle at his balls and the other stayed stationary, waiting there for _something—_

“I’m not gonna last, Channie,” he panted, the feeling of Donghun closing around him hot and tight and the creature’s gentle ministrations sending him hurtling towards the edge.

“‘S’okay,” the younger replied, voice strained; he pulled back, replacing Donghun’s mouth with his hand and jerking himself slowly.

“Go on, Jun,” Yuchan said, “fill him up.”

The second tentacle, impossibly thin, shot up to Junhee’s hole and started tracing around his rim, a faint, barely-there pressure—

Junhe saw stars as he found his release, hips bucking wildly once, twice, before stilling, fingers digging into Donghun’s hips hard enough to bruise. The tentacles retracted slowly, merging back into one and leaving a faint trail of slick cooling against his skin.

Donghun whined stupidly at the feeling of hot cum painting his insides, filling him up for the second time.

When Junhee pulled out, he whined even louder.

“You still want more, baby?” Yuchan panted, gripping himself tight in an effort to stave off the pleasure, knowing he was near his peak.

_“Please,”_ Donghun sobbed, far too gone to be embarrassed about just how needy he sounded.

“I’ll give it to you, baby,” he said, low; he went to step around to settle himself at Donghun’s rear, but the concubus just swiveled around and _presented_ him, legs open, hole clenching and leaking slick and cum, the shirt pushed up and revealing the small of his back glistening with sweat—

“Jesus _Christ,”_ Yuchan moaned, just as Junhee chuckled and said, “I _love_ this thing!”

Donghun found it in his delirium to laugh weakly, but it was cut off with a sharp intake of breath when Yuchan gathered the back of the shirt in a tight fist and pushed into Donghun _hard._

“F-fuck, _Channie,”_ he moaned. The younger set a brutal pace, his hips slapping against Donghun’s ass as he drove home again and again, faster and harder than Junhee or the concubus— he always knew just what Donghun needed when he needed it and he had _never_ been more thankful than in this moment when all he could do was go limp and _take_ what he was given— 

And then Yuchan stilled with a deep, low groan, and the concubus wrapped a tentacle around the head of Donghun’s cock just as he felt the first hot wave of Yuchan’s release splash against his prostate.

He came again, this time with a sob, his whole body shaking as Yuchan emptied himself into him and he spent himself on the floor.

The world went dark.

* * *

When it came back into focus, the concubus was gone; it was just the three of them in the bedroom. The book was closed on the floor in the center of the array, but the array itself was entirely ruined— it looked like a giant toddler had scrubbed its hand along it, smearing the carefully-traced lines into a giant chalk blob.

His head was nestled in Yuchan’s lap— he’d put his pants back on at some point— and Junhee was furiously scraping at dried candle wax at the West point on (what used to be) the array.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Yuchan cooed down at him. Donghun flicked his eyes up to meet his boyfriend’s, then quickly squeezed them shut in embarrassment. He rolled off of his lap and let his forehead drop to the— clean?— floor with a _thunk._

“Just leave me here to die,” he begged, cheeks burning against the cool wood. They’d put him into his favorite bathrobe, a fluffy, fuzzy purple number that felt like it was burning him alive in this exact moment.

“Nah,” Yuchan chirped, “cause if you die, we’ll never see that magic sex octopus again, and god _damn_ do we want to!”

Donghun slapped his hands down to push himself up into a ridiculous pose _(Cobra position,_ his mind helpfully supplied him in Sehyoon’s calming voice).

“Are you saying you _aren’t_ mad at me for summoning a literal sex demon to our home in the middle of your apparently religious abstinence period?”

“Did we _seem_ mad?” Junhee scoffed, glancing over at him, disbelief apparent in his eyes.

“Of course we aren’t mad, hyung,” Yuchan said, scooting closer to him and pulling him back down into his lap again.

“I mean, after all, it’s not like we’re Catholic or something.”

He erupted into giggles. 

“I can’t believe you,” Donghun said before giving into laughter as well.

“You’re one to talk,” Junhee chimed in, snickering.

Their laughter echoed through the room, bright and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i dont have anything to say for myself either
> 
> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ahegaojoong) if you want to scream abt these boys or any other horny boys


End file.
